Schizoid (2009 episode)
'Schizoid '''is the fifth episode of ''The Prisoner mini-series. It first aired on November 17, 2009 on AMC. Synopsis In New York, Michael storms his bombed-out building, but is turned away. "They're selling tickets for your execution, Michael, but they're calling it a promotion," Lucy says in her recorded message. "Whatever you do, stay away from Summakor." Michael arrives at the Summakor building. A distraught Six yells at the gates of Palais Two, vowing revenge for 4-15's death. Across the street, another man – who looks just like Six – looks on. Two confronts 11-12 at the Go Inside Bar. 11-12 accuses Two of being a liar, and demands to know where The Village is. Two tells him The Village is inside of the mind of 11-12's mother, and that she did it all for him. Two hands 11-12 the key to the pill cabinet, offering his son a day with M2. 313 dreams of a Gothic church and a girl with a box over her head. She wakes from the nightmare to find Six sitting in her bed. He asks why she kissed him at the church; she says she couldn't help herself. Six kisses 313; she's struck with more visions, and asks Six to stop. "Not like this," she says. The next day at the Clinic, a melancholy Six bemoans the loss of 4-15 to 313. 313 wonders why Six wasn't worried about 4-15 last night. Confused, Six claims he never went to 313's house. Six runs into 147, who tells Six he doesn't want another fight. A bewildered Six returns home. His apartment is in shambles, and a receipt from the Village Shop lies on the floor. On the mirror, someone has written "Be Seeing You." Michael's Summakor pass has been deactivated, but he convinces a security guard to let him go to the basement to get a new one. Six goes to the Village Shop and asks the shopkeeper what the receipt is for. The shopkeeper admits it was for a knife. Six tries to convince 147 that his earlier fight was with an impostor. The other Six appears, and Six chases him into a building. Holding a knife to Six's throat, Six's alter ego – who calls himself 2x6 --says he's going to kill Two. 2x6 punches Six in face, then disappears. Two prepares to leave the Palais and finds Six forcing his way through his bodyguards. Six warns Two that 2x6 is out to kill him. "Isn't that how you feel?" Two asks, deciding to take a stroll. Walking through The Village, Two sheds his gentlemanly attire. In Palais Two, 11-12 watches a message of Two warning Villagers of a Two impersonator. 11-12 gets a black pill and wakes M2. In shirtsleeves, Two goes into The Village shop and asks for cigarettes. The shopkeeper reluctantly hands him one, then smokes with him. As Two leaves, the shopkeeper phones the Clinic. 11-12 and M2 bond over lunch. 11-12 wants to understand the other place. M2 hopes that 11-12 will see The Village has all he needs. A disheveled Two sits outside. Six approaches to try and warn him about 2x6, but Two denies he is Two. "I am Untwo," he says, and he knows nothing about killers. 147 meets Untwo and takes him to his house to protect him from being caught as a "numberless wanderer." Michael goes to get a new card and recognizes the "Access Guy" as the Village shopkeeper. The Access Guy is skeptical until Michael proves they have a shared memory. "I need to get up to the Purpose Floor," Michael says. 147 and his wife eat cake with Untwo, until Dogs looking for the impersonator arrive and chase Untwo away. Untwo asks 313 if she would like to see the Other Place. 313 doesn't want to go anywhere, but Untwo says he will grant her wish -- "whether you wish it or not." 313 seeks comfort in Six, but realizes it's 2x6. She runs away, haunted by more visions, and finds herself in the middle of the desert. As M2 spends time with 11-12, more holes appear throughout The Village. 11-12 asks M2 if he can go to the Other Place; she reveals it isn't possible: People born in The Village cannot leave. Distraught, 11-12 runs out to the desert and hurls the key to the pill cabinet. In the Village Church, 2x6 approaches Untwo with the knife. Untwo explains why he created The Village: He wanted a fresh start from the apathy and cruelty of the real world. 2x6 goes to kill Untwo, but Six stops him. "Don't make us become the thing we fear," Six says. "If we are one, then we can defeat Two." 2x6 disappears. 11-12 finds the key in the sand, and puts M2 back to sleep. Two returns home, explaining that his impersonator has been found and detained. The shopkeeper is dragged into the Clinic. In the middle of the desert, 313 finds a glass door with a Summakor logo on it. She goes inside. Michael and the Access Guy go to the Purpose Floor. A room filled with monitors displays profiles of Village residents. Michael recognizes the people as subjects from his reports. On one monitor, he watches Lucy's recorded warning. 313 follows a long corridor until she she's confronted with her vision. She runs back to the desert. Michael approaches a window on the Purpose Floor and sees Six in The Village. He bangs on the window to get Six's attention. In The Village, Six looks towards the Towers, then disappears. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (2009 series)